Mustard
is a villain affiliated with the League of Villains and a member of the organization's Vanguard Action Squad. He and the rest of his team serve as the main antagonists of the School Trip Arc. Appearance Mustard is a skinny teenager with wavy, light colored hair. He wears a black gakuran school uniform along with a gas mask that completely hides his face, attached to two oxygen tanks on his back. He also wears light blue gloves and a green helmet.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 76 Personality Mustard seems to bear jealousy and resentment towards U.A. students, as he constantly mocked Itsuka Kendo and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu for being "pitifully simple", and yet be "pampered by the world" due to their school's reputation.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 79 Mustard has also shown to be pragmatic and merciless, having brought a gun to the Vanguard Action Squad's raid on the U.A. training camp, and shooting towards Tetsutetsu's head with no hesitation.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 78 Synopsis Field Training Arc Mustard began to move after he listened to Stain's declaration.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 57, Page 18 School Trip Arc Mustard observed U.A.'s summer training camp alongside Muscular, Dabi, and Himiko Toga, admonishing the former for his impatience and reminding him that there is no need to do anything flashy.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 72, Pages 16-17 When Himiko comments that the situation isn't cute, he assures her that their "shadowy orchestrator" has everything planned out and that there should be sound logic behind it all. The rest of their team arrives soon afterwards, the time almost at hand for their mission to begin.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 2-3 The next night, Mustard started his attack by spreading gas via his Quirk in the forest, the first victim being Juzo Honenuki of U.A.'s Hero Department Class 1-B.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 15-17 He then stood victoriously in the middle of his gas, hands raised to the sky.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 73, Page 19 Mustard then began to move forward through the forest, the effects of his Quirk following him.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 74, Page 10 Standing in the middle of his gas, Mustard paused, sensing that multiple individuals had figured out the intricacies of his Quirk and had started coming for him. Stating that he expected no less from a prestigious school like U.A., the villain was otherwise unconcerned, reaching into the folds of his uniform. Pulling out a hidden gun, he goes on to say that no matter how great their Quirks may be, his opponents are still human. As he is in the middle of saying this, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu comes charging at him through the gas. Mustard finishes his sentence by aiming his gun at the reckless student and firing.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 12-14 Mustard's shot manages to destroy Tetsutetsu's gas mask, but doesn't inflict any damage on the student due to his Quirk. He acknowledges that his group knew there were a couple hardeners among the students, and that his gun consequently won't work against Tetsutetsu. He goes on to say that it doesn't really matter in the end, as the student will now be unable to escape breathing in his Quirk's gas. Mustard's opponent charges at him again, with the masked villain shooting him again to no effect. He questions why the student keeps on using the same tactic over and over, saying that if he is going to a prestigious school, he should at least attempt some better strategy, or he isn't even worth killing. The masked villain then aims to his side, firing and foiling a sneak attack attempt by Itsuka Kendo, but hitting Tetsutetsu once more, this time in the head.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 6-8 Mustard admonishes the two U.A. students for their simple plan, explaining that the gas around them is his creation and that he can sense all their movements through it. As he says this, he backs into his gas and conceals himself within it. Tetsutetsu attempts to follow him, only for the masked villain to appear by his side and shoot him in the head once more. Mustard notes that the student's metal skin seems to be weakening, and wonders how long he can keep that up and not breathe in his gas at the same time. He fires at Tetsutetsu's head yet again, labeling him as a simple hardening type who just rushes in without thinking. He then questions the fact that Tetsutetsu is aiming to be a hero some day, saying that it doesn't make sense how a simpleton like him is praised solely because of his school's reputation. He reloads his gun while saying this and fires two more shots into the prone student's skull. He finishes his speech by stating that Tetsutetsu's privileged situation isn't right, and kicks the prone student, sending him flying a short distance away.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 8-11 Itsuka then tries to attack Mustard, only for him to easily dodge it, reminding her that he can detect her every move. She then activates her Quirk, which enlarges her entire hand and manages to strike the masked villain. Knocked back a few steps, he warns her not to get overconfident over such a stupid ability, hiding himself within his gas once more. He is then surprised when she uses her two enlarged hands to rapidly blow his gas away. Itsuka then taunts Mustard about having no confidence in a fight, because of the fact he brought a gun with him, causing him to target her with it out of anger. While he is focused on her, Mustard fails to notice Tetsutetsu approaching him from behind until the last moment. Tetsutetsu lands a steel-enhanced punch on the gas-using villain, shattering his mask and knocking him unconscious. Mustard's gas begins to disperse immediately after his defeat.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 11-15 Some time afterwards, Atsuhiro Sako's message concerning the success of their mission is broadcast to all of the members of the Vanguard Action Squad, with the gas-using villain having been moved into a sitting position.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 81, Pages 3-4 Later, after the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad escapes with the fruit of their labor, leaving the defeated members of their group behind, Mustard is dragged through the forest by Itsuka.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 83, Page 1 He is then arrested by the Police Force alongside Muscular and Moonfish.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 83, Page 4 Quirk and Abilities Sleep Gas: Mustard's Quirk allows him to generate and control a sleep-inducing gas, which he, however, is not immune to. He can also sense any movement inside the gas. Equipment Gas Mask: Used to protect himself from the effects of his own gas. 38 Revolver: Mustard carries a gun with him and uses it during combat. Battles School Trip Arc *Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu & Itsuka Kendou vs. Mustard: Lose Trivia *His villain name comes from Sulfur mustard. Quotes *(To Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu) "Coming at me like the Terminator, huh? And why're you just charging in like a madman? Give me a break. You're getting a top-notch education at a famous school. At least use some strategy. If not...you're barely worth killing."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 79, Page 7 *(To Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and Itsuka Kendou) "'''Bwa ha ha ha!' It's two-on-one, so one of you decided to hide for a sneak attack?! Ha ha ha! Simple. Pitifully simple. I'm creating this gas and controlling it!! Every move you make...creates ripples and tells me where you are! There's no hiding from me!! Why's that so unthinkable to you? You're from U.A., so show me something more! I guess I'll forgive you for an attack like that..."'Boku no Hero Academia Manga'': Chapter 79, Pages 8-9 *(To Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu) ''"Hey...aren't you supposed to be heroes someday? It doesn't make much sense to me...how a simpleton like you gets praised because of your school's reputation...you're pampered by the world just because of your alma mater!! Don't ya think it's not right?!"'Boku no Hero Academia Manga'': Chapter 79, Pages 10-11 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:League of Villains Category:Vanguard Action Squad Category:Villains Category:Convicts Category:Emitters Category:School Trip Arc Antagonists